Warehouse 13, Atifacts, Endless Wonder, Yeah That Makes Sense
by Ally Iris
Summary: How can Ally even try to live the normal life of a 12-year-old girl if she can't even come into contact with people without them going crazy with what they most want and loose their memory of everything except that. And then there is Iris, she is forced to wear sunglasses because whenever she looks people in the eye, they become mad with anger. Join these girls in their journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the non OC characters. Or Warehouse 13, (but I wish I did). And any other things that are recognizable.**

Claudia's POV

"Alright Claudia, your going with Myka." Artie said. After that I kinda zoned out. (With excitement) "Well, Claude? You comin'?" Asked Myka, snapping me out of my zone. "Yeah... where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going on a 8 hour trip around he world to England." She responded. "Isn't that someone else's job?" I asked. Myka didn't even bother to answer my question. "Claude you can sleep in the plane." Myka continued.

8 hours and 5 time zones later. Or would it be earlier?

We were in England. We were going to a boarding school. Something had happened there. When we got inside, we both realized this gonna be a very hectic mission. "You go upstairs and I'll stay down here?" I offered. "Ok, sounds good." Myka replied.

Myka's POV

I walked along the wall, Tesla ready. I tried every door. All of the dorms were empty. Then I heard a sound. It was coming from a the dorm right across from me. Then, being silent as a church mouse, I walked toward and opened the door. There was a girl who couldn't have been more than 11. She was staring right at me. "Are- are you okay?" I asked as I walked slowly toward her. "Don't touch me!" She warned. "Whenever people touch me they go crazy. So-so don't touch me!" I could tell that she was on her guard as much as I was. But I could also tell that she was defenceless and she was trying really hard to keep me away. I noticed a necklace that was in her hands. "Hey, can I see that necklace for a second?" She tentatively handed me the piece of jewlery. I could feel her eyes on me as I pulled out a bag and dropped it in. I quickly turned my head so I wouldn't see the flash of light. There was none. I walked around and I tried everything. Claudia ran into the room. "Hey Claude, the artifact is something in this room. Help me." I told her. Claudia quickly got to work. Once we had tried everything, I knew we were both thinking the same thing. "Was something supposed to happen?" She asked. "Hey," Claudia said,"What's your name?" "Allyson" she said cautiously. "Well Allyson, do you think you could come with us?" I asked. She looked over at Claudia for reassurance. Claudia nodded. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you, I've been in your position before. Where you don't have parents and you somehow end up with a lot of strangers." "I have parents. They're both alive but my dad's in jail and my mum is... in a hospital." "So will you come with us?" I asked. "Okay" said Allyson "but don't worry about telling any of the adults. Just say you're a long lost relative or something..." "Do you have any cloths you wanna take with us?" Asked Claudia. In response, she grabbed a suitcase and threw in 2 grey leather jackets and 4 or 5 pairs of leather boots.

Allyson's POV

After I zipped up my suitcase, Claudia rose her eyebrows at the small amount of cloths I had. "Don't you have any more cloths? I mean, you have to wear more than that."commented Claudia. "I wear a uniform" I said. We went downstairs and quickly weaved thru all the people. When we got to Myka's truck, Claudia dibbed on driving. Myka grabbed my suitcase and threw it in the trunk. I opened the door and climbed in. Claudia drove us away. "Does anything look familiar?" Claudia asked. "Yeah, you see that-" Myka started but was cut off by Claudia. "I was talking to Allyson." said Claudia. "No, when ever we went outside we were only allowed on the other side." I replied. I saw Claudia nod in the mirror. I looked around, taking in the city. "Why are you turning? The airport isn't for another 5 turns." Myka stated about 20 minutes later. "Well Allyson needs a new wardrobe." Claudia said. At this point, I could already tell that we were gonna be like sisters.

Iris's POV

So I was just talking with my friends at school, wearing my usual sunglasses, tank top, and jean shorts. It was normal to dress like that, I did live in Florida. But today it was especially cloudy so it was really weird to be wearing sunglasses. "Why do you always wear your sunglasses, Iris?" Asked Emilie. "Because I look awesome in these and I saved up allowance for 7 months to buy them." I replied proudly. Flora playfully pulled off my sunglasses. I gasped. The second we made eye contact, her eyes turned green,(but only I could see that) and she became furious. With everything. From the fact that her parents grounded her (reasonable) to the fact that 5 weeks ago her pencil lead broke (weird). As I looked around and made eye contact with more people, they too, became furious. Then I ran. I ran through the halls and as I passed people they turned insane with anger. I saw an open locker. I sunk down to the bottom and I cried. I had thought that I could just escape from me and my hidden 'talents'. No more than 10 minutes later, the locker was thrown open. I slowly looked up at the extremely weird duo in front of me. A man that looked a few years past historic, and a dark haired man that seemed to be annoying the old man. I pulled myself out of the locker. "How old are you?" the prehistoric old dude asked me. "11, why?" I replied suspiciously. "Well I'm Artie and this is Pete." old dude said, which didn't answer my question and I voiced that. "Do you know what caused this?" Pete asked. "You mean other than me?" I stated sarcastically. He ignored that and asked: "Do you wear any jewelery or something that you might wear all the time?" "Not other than my sunglasses."

This isnt really much of a cliffhanger but I'm just gonna leave it there. Plz review (because that gives me more motivation to continue and plz no flames.) and check out my other stories. ;)

loststorieshogwartz


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2-sorta

Ok, so, for those of u that care, this isn't an update. Even though Ididn't put it down as, this story will be slightly humourous. Yeah, yeah, yeah, Iknow. Very dumb thing to post for no reason. But remember that the more reviews I get the faster I'll continue the story. And partial credit of this fanfic goes to my good friend team Leo leader.

Your very very very very very very very very sorry friend/author,

loststorieshogwartz


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

so, even though I like this fanfic, I'm handing it over to AllyIris. AllyIris is a joint account with me and team Leo leader. We decided to continue this story in that account because I am not as familiar with some characters as team Leo leader is. This story will be updated more often because there will be two authors writing rather than one. Plz review my first and future chapters. This story is officially handed over to AllyIris.

from, loststorieshogwartz.


	4. Chapter 4- The Meeting

_**This chapter won't be too long because we have to rush. But enjoy!**_

* * *

"Only my sunglasses." I said looking at them like they were crazy.

"Can I see those for a second?" The man called Pete asked. "No... they kinda belong to me, plus, I've had many things confiscated from me. You won't give them back." I responded with a somewhat suspicious tone.

"Trust me, we will give them back." Pete said. After I handed them over, the suspicious look on my face quickly turned into one of complete horror. Artie, the fat frizzy haired man, dropped them into a small bucket of purple goo.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I exclaimed. Artie and Pete quickly looked away. I rose my eyebrows.

"So... either you guys are jumpy, weird, (which I think you might be) or something was supposed to happen." I stated sarcastically. Artie rolled his eyes. After trying/dumping my most valued possessions into that same vat of goo I was asked to come with them.

"I don't think my aunt and uncle would want you to take me away." I said.

"Well, do you want us to talk to them?" Artie said in a very neutral tone.

"They don't care about me, they care about the money that my parents gave to me. How long will I be with you guys anyway?" I told them.

"Just about forever." Now, I don't remember how Artie said that because I was concentrated on the word 'forever'. It just repeated over and over in my head. It was kind of a scary word. So what happened after that was pretty much just us sneaking into my aunt and uncle's house, stopping by a bank where Artie and Pete 'borrowed' some money from a stranger's bank account. So in other words, just a regular day. Note my sarcasm. The plane ride was 3 straight hours. Because of how the plane was set up, we could all sit next to each other... with me in the middle. The seats went 2 on either side, and 3 down the middle. I was right between to snoring, sleeping men. And yes, I could easily consider them both old. When we got off the plane I looked around.

"Where are we? Cause it looks like the middle of nowhere." I asked critically. "South Dakota." stated Pete as a smirk played across his face at my look of, you named it, complete horror. After an hour and a half drive, I was starving, grumpy, tired, and extraordinarily angry.

"Would you like help with your luggage?" Pete asked politely.

"No." I snarled. Pete took a step back. Pete walked up ahead of me and opened the door for me. I didn't say anything to him. A pretty African-American lady appeared.

"Is this the first or the second of the girls?" She asked Artie. "Second." He replied simply. I cocked an eyebrow. Did that mean that there was another person like me?! I wondered. Another person like me... couldn't that be just a little dangerous? Everybody headed toward the door.

"Well, are you coming?" Leena asked me.

"Do I have to get back in the car?" I asked.

"Not you unless you feel like walking 8 miles. And if you start now, you should get there in about 8 hours if you don't stop at all. I sighed and trudged toward the car.

Ally's POV

So after speed shopping thru a smile a small little shopping centre, Claudia speed drove us toward the airport, once I had my bags, we speed walked to Gate 5. Beginning to see a pattern? On the bright side, at least I can run fast. 8 hour plane ride... Yay! (When you read this, add sarcasm in that Yay!) 4 hours through, I swear to you, if could've, I would have jumped clear off the plane, straight into the water... hmmmm...maybe not such a good idea. 6 hours though, I was actually thinking about taking the latter plan into action. 8 hours, I wanted to punch the stupid pilot in the face for taking so long to get us there. So once we landed, I decided that I had 2 options: take my anger out on everyone, or I could clamp up and when I got some privacy I could take my anger out on a wall or something. I decided on the second one. We got in the car, a different one from before, and drove to wherever we were going. About an hour later, this humungaliod building came into view. Claudia turned off the car. I slowly got out. Myka and Claudia were already half way to the building. As I approached, I saw the door. (A/N HAPPY NEW YEAR!) The door slowly opened and I followed them inside. There was this girl there. She was shorter than me (but I'm quite tall) with mid-back length oak brown hair. She had a pair of jean shorts on and a tank top. I walked up to her and she pushed down her sunglasses and looked me straight in the eye. She had green eyes with gold rings that looked like fire. As she pushed down her sunglasses, I rolled up my sleeve to shake hands. She was also an artifact.

Iris's POV

A tall, dark skinned girl walked into the Warehouse. Her hair was dark brown and was in almost Shirley-Temple-like curls. Her eyes were dark brown. She was wearing a gray leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and gray leather boots. She walked up to me and rolled up her sleeve as I pushed down my sunglasses and looked her in the eye. I also shook the hand she held out. She must be that other girl, she must be an artifact. After we shook hands, everyone just left to do whatever. Except Artie.

No One's POV

Iris and Ally followed Artie outside his office.

"Oh my God." Said Iris.

"You took the words straight out of my mouth." Ally said breathlessly.

"Well I've got work to do so you two entertain yourselves, just don't touch anything." Artie said. The second he left, Iris said:

"Are you coming or not?"

"Coming where?"

"Well duh! Anywhere but here! Come on, let's go!"

"We might have just a little bit of trouble doing that." Ally said anxiously pointing at Mrs. Fredrick.

* * *

_** Cliff Hanger! This is not a very long chapter but we had to do it quickly. Don't forget to review.**_


End file.
